Make A Move
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Anna's been crushing on Elsa from afar since middle school but was never able to do anything about cause she's not sure if the person she likes is gay or even she would go for someone like her. This secret Santa thing might be the opportunity that she needs to express her feelings but will she be able to give Elsa the gift. Will Anna step forward to admit her feelings? G!P Anna


Making A Move

* * *

Energetic.

Friendly.

Sweet.

Happy.

These words are often used to describe me by those who know me personally and those who come into contact as they are very true but when it comes to being around the one person that I like, I'm tongue-tied, clumsy, spastic, bumbling idiot. I don't know why I can't act normal around this person and I really want this person to like but you see the thing is… I'm not exactly out of the closet so to speak because I'm afraid of what might think of me if they ever found out and I've heard stories about families and friend practically abandoning them, sending them into an spiraling depression. You see my name's Anna Hunter and I'm from a rather well off family who's rather known in our small town of Arendelle Texas cause my Dad's a brain surgeon and my Mom's a defense attorney. I hardly see them because their jobs keeps them rather busy but it's nice when they're home after a long day of work, sitting around the table eating and talking about how our day went and I love those moment but lately they've far and few in-between, leaving me home alone in our large house.

Oh before I forget to tell you, I'm an intersex meaning instead of having a vagina like a normal teenaged girl, I have fully functional eight inch cock between my legs and more often than not it's almost gotten me into trouble more times than I can count since I hit puberty at fourteen. My older sister Anastasia or Anya for short has tried to help navigate through this really awkward time in my life but she doesn't understand what it's like to be an intersex and I know that she's only trying to help as in some ways, it did help but she doesn't know what it's like to have a body like mine and it's hard to explain it to others.

The soon to be lawyer has spent a good part of her life teaching how to be myself and independent much like herself before going off to college when I was fifteen and I wish that she was here to tell me who I should do. I get surprise erections out of nowhere and I don't even have to think dirty for me to get one but like some girls, I get boobs although they're not that but they are very visible underneath my clothes so Mom had to take to get my first bra because I went from a A-cup to C-Cup. It was so weird and awkward putting the thing and somehow I managed to get stuck while attempting to put the stupid thing on, needing Mom to help me out of it and show me how to actually put it on properly. The single most embarrassing thing of my life… not the only one but you get the point and I'm so glad when I finally grew out of that awkward stage but I do have my awkward moment here and there but thankfully no one has found out about my secret.

Having good friends like Rapunzel, Meg and Jasmine who can keep a secret is amazing but then there's girls like Aurora, Ariel and Cinderella who love using anything and everything to make my life a living hell if they knew my secret. It doesn't help my case either that Elsa spends all her time with this guy named Jack Frost and she's always smiling and giggling every time she's around him making me feel sad because I want to be the one that makes her laugh but I don't even know if she's into girls. Even the bookworm did like girls, I wouldn't even stand a chance but I can't help the way that I feel about her because she's so smart cause she's always reading as I rarely ever see her without a book in her hands.

I never talk until she's answering a question in class or when she's talking with Jack but they're always together as it takes everything in me not to go up the both of them, sweeping Elsa off of her feet and riding off into the sunset but I don't want to seem like a weirdo. Although I think that she already thinks that I'm weird because every time I tried to talked to her, I stumbled over my words or just word vomit about the most random things while flailing my arms animatedly as she looks up at me with a confused look on her face before running away. I wish that I could just be cool around the bookworm for once in my life and not look like a spas but I don't think that's gonna happen anything time soon as Mr. Weaseltown drones on and one about… what was he talking about?

 _What class is this again? Oh right, English Lit. I sit two rows behind Elsa._ I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the boring teacher clearing his throat before walking around the room with bowl of pieces of paper, folded in half and I take out of it to see that Elsa's name is written on it.

"Okay class, I assume that you all know how Secret Santa works so I suggest that you get that person a good gift. Class dismissed"

I grabbed my backpack and I knew that I had to get Elsa the perfect gift to express myself but what could possibly get her, I mean I want it to be good and not something that she'll hate or already has. _I could get her a book. No, too obvious and it's not original. A scarf? No, too plain. Music, everyone love music but I don't know what kind of music she listens to. Ughhhhhh why is this so hard? Come chocolate Gods, give me a sign! A hint! Anything! I'm desperate!_ My head was hung low, eyes stuck on the low so I didn't see the person that coming this way until BAM!, the both of us fall over as the book that they were reading slid across the floor as a soft, feminine body is pressed onto top of my own. I opened my eyes to look into the most beautiful ocean blue eyes that I have ever since in my life, knowing full well who they belonged to and I couldn't help but flush at the fact that Elsa's very curvy yet athletic was on top of me as my not-so-little friend starts to stir in my jeans. I could see the shock written all over her face and I curse myself for forgoing my compression short this morning as I scramble to get from up under the bookworm, running as fast as I can down the hallway before running into a muscular chest. _What is it with me and running into people?_ I looked up to see that I ran into Jack and I bite the groan that was bubbling up in the back of my throat as the white haired looks down at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes but he has this knowing look on his face like he has this secret that he wants to tell.

"Where's the fire, Red?" Jack asked chuckling.

"Jack, I'm not in the mood" I said frowning. "I gotta go"

"I'll walk with you then since we're heading the same way anyways" Jack said shrugging.

 _Ugh, this guy is so annoying. How does Elsa put up with him?_ I don't say anything to the prankster and he doesn't seem to mind the silence too much as head out of school towards the shopping center, hoping to find something that Elsa could possibly like but it's gonna be difficult since I don't know what she would like. _I guess that I could ask Jack what Elsa likes but that's not a bridge that I would want to cross at the moment and there's the possibility that he would tell her once I get it. I mean they are close but how close are the really?_

The thought of the two being more than just friends made want to throw up my lunch and made my heart ache painfully in my chest because that would mean that I couldn't do anything about my feelings since the bookworm's taken and the last thing that I would want to make things complicated and awkward for her. I stopped in my tracks as the prankster takes a few steps ahead before stopping to see that I wasn't next to him anymore seemingly picking up on my dishearten mood, pulling me into a tight hug as everything in my head tells me to push him away, to yell at him but I just… couldn't do it as I press my face into his shoulder.

"She likes you if you were wondering"

"W-What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Elsa. She likes you" Jack said chucking.

"How would you know that?"

"Because she's talking the adorable energetic redhead that's always rambling to her about one thing or another" Jack said grinning.

"S-She thinks I'm adorable"

"Yeah she does, you're the only person in the whole school that ever tries to talk her even though she never understands what you're talking about"

"Oh God, must think that I'm so weird" I said face-palming myself.

"She doesn't think that you're weird, a little odd maybe but who wants to be normal anyways" Jack said shrugging. "Normal's boring"

"I wouldn't know what normal would look like but Jack, can I… can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot"

"Are you and Elsa… a thing?" I asked shifting from one foot to another.

Jack doesn't say anything for a moment with blank expression on his face but letting out a full belly laugh as he nearly fall over into the snow as I stared at him with a confused look on my face. I don't know if I should be offended or not when the prankster finally stops laughing long enough to explain to me that he and the bookworm are childhood friends as he's staying with her family while his parents are in Europe for work and I never felt more relieved than I did in the moment.

I asked him to help me find Elsa a gift which he happily agreed and searched the entire shopping center for something that she would like and I'm feeling pretty confident on what I got, unable to wait for her to see it when she unwraps it. I brought Jack a hot chocolate for his trouble as he sit across from me, leaning back into his chair as he scrutinizes for a long moment and I shift uncomfortable under his piercing light blue eyes then a soft smile takes over his feature, letting out a chuckle.

"W-What? What's so funny?" I asked furrowing my eyebrow together.

"Nothing, you must really like her if you're going through this trouble for a simple Secret Santa"

"What? What makes you think that I like her? How do you know that I'm not just really into Christmas or something?" I stammered.

"Anna, you and I both know that's not true and if it were, you wouldn't be putting this effort into a gift if you had Hans"

It's true if I had gotten Hans for the Secret Santa thing, I wouldn't be putting this much effort into it… hell I wouldn't put any effort if I had gotten the stuck-up rich snob because he thinks that he's better than everyone just because his father's a politician.

"You're right"

"What was that? I didn't think I heard you right" Jack said holding a hand to his ear.

"I said that you're right" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to be being right… ninety-nine point nine percent of the time" Jack said sipping on his hot chocolate.

"Whatever but how did you know?" I asked curious.

"About your feelings or the gift?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Both"

"The few times that I've seen you try to talk to Elsa, it was painfully obvious that you like her and as for the gift, me and Elsa were walking through that old vintage shop about six months go. She saw it and instantly fell in love with it but she didn't have the money for it at the time so she couldn't get. By the time she gathered enough money to buy it, it had already been sold"

"We're lucky that we found another that looks just like it" I said smiling.

"Yeah and I think that she's gonna love for finding it"

"I hope so"

I said my goodbye to Jack before heading home to wrap up my gift before going off to bed and by the time, I got to school I was completely restless until I got to English Lit but not because of what we gotta learn cause I'll be giving Elsa her gift. I could see the bookworm in her seat, reading To Kill A Mockingbird when I walked up to her as my heart was beating a million miles a minutes and my hands clammy until I was standing in front of her, placing the gift on her table. Elsa looks up from her book to see the gift then up at me before opening it to see the 'Oz' shaped necklace inside from the play Wicked and the surprised look on her face was priceless because the prankster told me that it's her favorite book of all time.

I knew that I had to get it and the shop keeper was nice enough to let it go for fifty bucks. The bookworm sets the necklace on her desk before standing up looking at me with this unreadable expression and I couldn't but begin panic, thinking that she didn't like the gift that I got her and was about apologize when I feel a pair of hands on my face. Before I knew it, a pair of kisses are being pressed against my own as I leaned into set, ignoring the catcalls and dog whistles that we were getting when Elsa pulls away but not too far away.

"I loved my gift. Thank you Anna" Elsa said smiling.

"Y-You're welcome" I said blushing.

"Now it's time for me to give your gift" Elsa said smirking seductively. "But I can't give it to you here. Stop by my place lately tonight okay"

"O-O-Okay" I said I'm sure that my face is matching my hair right now.

 _Note to self, thank Jack tomorrow. Merry Christmas, everyone._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
